


High For This

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Even, Bottom!Isak, Consent, Consent Talks, First Time, Fluff, Hotel Suite, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top!Even, Top!Isak, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Just twenty minutes ago, Isak was overwhelmed with coming out to his mom in a text, and an hour before that, he was consumed by a physics test. No where on his radar for today was…  this.  Or even the prospect of  this.     Or, what happened between the elevator scene and “Princess Vivian!”(A/N Part I is bottom!Isak, Part II is bottom!Even. Both parts are the same fic, just switching who tops and who bottoms)





	1. Part I - Bottom Isak

**Author's Note:**

> So there are now two parts to this - Part I is with Isak bottoming and then Part II is Even bottoming. They're literally the same fic just edited to make Even the bottom instead in the second part. Enjoy!

While the view is amazing, at the same time Isak feels that the elevator really doesn’t need to move _this slow._ He’s jittery, has been since Even told him he wanted to check into a _‘fucking suite’,_ and the slowness of this ride is not helping. Neither is this close proximity to Even. 

Isak loves being close to Even, that’s not really the problem. It’s more that this closeness added to the… _implications_ of a hotel room are just...a lot to take in right now. 

Just twenty minutes ago, Isak was overwhelmed with coming out to his mom in a text, and an hour before that, it was consumed by a physics test. No where on his radar for today was… _this. _Or even the prospect of _this._ __

__Isak knows how he feels about Even. He knows and understands that this is way more intense and real than anything he could have ever imagined feeling. He realizes that this is the real deal here and learning that Even feels the same way about him is...heavy._ _

__Even’s saying something, Isak can’t be sure what, all he’s capable of focusing on is the cool handrail under his hands._ _

__Then Even pulls him in and he kisses him on the cheek, soft and sweet and Isak immediately leans into it, putty in Even’s hands. Then they hug and Isak can feel the intensity building in him even with such a sweet and innocent gesture._ _

__They pull apart and stare at each other, and it almost feels like a challenge. Isak raises his eyebrows at Even, challenging him to be the one to break first, to lean in and kiss him first._ _

__But it’s actually Isak who breaks not seconds later, leaning in and Even follows immediately, lips meeting and it burns it’s so good. They pull back before it gets out of hand, the elevator dinging seconds later._ _

__Even leads them out, hand tight and secure around Isak’s and they find their room without a hitch. Even places the key in the scanner and unlocks the door, pushing it open and pulling Isak along with him as he enters their suite._ _

__Isak takes it all in - the pristine white of the furniture and walls, the sweet clean smell in the air, the huge, plush bed._ _

__Even drops Isak’s hand momentarily to take off his backpack and coat, dropping them on chair before stepping out of his shoes and then continuing farther into the room. Isak follows suit, unsure what they’re meant to do now._ _

__“This is fucking awesome,” Even says, turning his head to grin at Isak reaching out to him as his eyebrows flick upwards._ _

__Isak nods, a nervous laugh bubbling from his lips as he eyes the large bed again, wondering just what exactly Even is expecting of him here._ _

__They’d shared a bed many times now, that part isn’t weird, but it isn’t even dark yet - barely even dinner time. They have _hours_ before it’s an acceptable time to turn in and so...Isak begins to feel himself getting anxious._ _

__Even notices immediately, _of course._ He’s always been so intune to Isak and his feelings it was a bit uncanny. Even comes into Isak space and places his hands on either side of Isak’s neck, thumbs tilting his chin up. _ _

__“Hey,” Even says softly, his voice already easing some of the tension building inside Isak. “No stress, yeah? I’m not going to pressure you into anything here. Just because you came here with me was not at all an agreement to anything else. All I want is to be able to spend time with you, away from everything.”_ _

__Isak nods, closing his eyes and exhaling. He presses his forehead to Even’s, allowing that to calm him more, his hands coming up to twine in Even’s hair._ _

__“I want to be with you,” Isak whispers, pulling back to look Even in the eyes._ _

__Even cocks his head and raises his eyebrows curiously._ _

__“Something tells me you mean more than just hanging out here all night, clothes on,” Even says and Isak laughs nervously, unaware of how to ask for what he wants._ _

__“I know we’ve… _done stuff ...before and I...I’ve loved that. I just...we haven’t... we haven’t…” Isak stops there, unable to come up with the proper wording.__ _

___“Had sex?” Even supplies and Isak immediately blushes, eyes falling to the floor._ _ _

___“Yeah,” Isak mumbles, licking his lips, even more embarrassed by how embarrassed this is making him feel._ _ _

___Bravely, Isak looks back up, meeting Even’s gaze and he’s surprised to find nothing but soft understanding on Even’s face._ _ _

___“I care about you so much, Isak,” Even says. “Obviously I want to be able to express how I feel in every way I can, but I don’t want to have sex if you’re not ready for that. We go at your pace, Isak.”_ _ _

___Isak nods, chest loosening and relief flooding his veins. Even is so good to him, too good. Isak has never felt so safe with anyone._ _ _

___He understands now, knows it with the way he feels instantly at ease with Even that he wants this, that he’s ready to give himself to Even in this way. He knows Even will protect him and be good to him._ _ _

___“I want to, though,” Isak says. “I’m ready.”_ _ _

___Even’s breath visibly hitches and he traces a thumb over Isak’s cheek. “Are you sure?”_ _ _

___Isak nods and then leans in and kisses Even, as if to further prove his point. Even kisses him back, holding Isak to him as he parts his lips._ _ _

___Isak takes the initiative and starts moving them towards the bed, pushing Even backwards and praying they don’t fall. They make it to the bed without any near death experiences, and they stop when the backs of Even’s legs hit the bed frame._ _ _

___Isak feels warm, warm from the kiss and warm from still having so many layers of clothing on. He thinks it’s about time they start shedding layers, and he starts tugging at Even’s sweatshirt first, trying to nonverbally communicate this plan of action to Even._ _ _

___Even gets the memo and pulls back to tear off his sweatshirt, his undershirt coming off along with it and then he’s helping Isak with his as Isak plucks off his snapback. Even’s own hat had fallen off with his top, his hair beautifully mussed, in a sure mirror of Isak’s own messy hair._ _ _

___Isak raises his arms so Even can fully remove his shirts and then they’re kissing again, tongues meeting with their lips. Isak drags his fingers down Even’s bare back, pads of his fingers trailing down the notches of his spine. Even hums against Isak’s mouth and Isak swallows the sound and boldly tucks his hands in the back pockets of Even’s jeans._ _ _

___Even squeezes Isak’s hips and then pushes him backwards, causing him to fall back on the mattress. Even follows him, quickly straddling Isak and bending down to kiss him softly, lips slowing to gentle pecks until he trails kisses down Isak’s jaw to suck at his neck._ _ _

___Isak moans and opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment as Even continues to work a bruise into the sensitive skin under Isak’s ear. Isak fists Even’s hair, gripping tight as his toes curl in his socks._ _ _

___“Even,” Isak breathes, pulling back on Even’s hair to get him to look at him._ _ _

___Even does and smiles at Isak, fingers tracing over his cheek gently. “You’re so beautiful.” Even whispers, kissing Isak softly._ _ _

___When he pulls back, Isak rests a hand on Even’s shoulder and rubs his thumb in a circle as he contemplates what he wants to say. “I’m nervous.”_ _ _

___Even’s smile grows, carving dimples into his cheeks. He sits up on Isak’s hips, hands holding Isak’s sides. It shouldn’t feel so comfortable, what with Even’s ass directly over Isak’s hardening cock, but it feels strangely soothing._ _ _

___“I’d tell you not to be, but I know that’s not going to make you not feel the way you do,” Even says. “What would make you feel less nervous?”_ _ _

___“Um, I don’t really know?” Isak says, taking his own hands to cover Even’s, needing to feel close to him._ _ _

___“Would you feel less nervous if you topped?” Even asks point blank and Isak’s knee jerk reaction is to shake his head._ _ _

___“No, I don’t...I don’t want to,” Isak mutters, eyes diverting off to the side. “I want you to take the lead.”_ _ _

___“Okay,” Even says and squeezes Isak’s sides. “I’m going to grab the stuff and then we can kind of walk through it?”_ _ _

___Isak nods and Even leans down to kiss Isak swiftly before swinging off him and off the bed. Isak curls on his side to watch Even walk over to his backpack, only slightly concerned that Even just casually has that stuff in his backpack._ _ _

___Even climbs back on the bed, mattress dipping with his added weight and he sets the two items in his hands on the mattress, sitting cross-legged next to Isak. Both objects are familiar to Isak, though only through Eskild dropping some off outside his room in the form of a ‘Welcome to the Gay Community’ care package. Isak eyes the bottle first, wondering when exactly Even got this - if he’d bought it specifically for _them_ to use or if he had it already. _ _ _

___Even picks up the lube and holds it out for Isak to take. Isak does and examines the bottle more closely as Even begins to speak._ _ _

___“I’ll have to prep you, since it’d be really uncomfortable if I didn’t. That can still feel a bit weird and even hurt a little if you’ve never done it before…”_ _ _

___Even pauses there as if in a question and Isak shakes his head, eyes flashing up to Even’s to read the reaction, but he doesn’t give more than a quick nod._ _ _

___“Okay, yeah, so I’ll definitely take my time there and then when you feel you’re ready we’ll get to the fun part,” Even says with a smirk and an eyebrow flick. “Any questions?”_ _ _

___Isak rolls his eyes, hating how clinical and not at all sexy this has turned. Isak wants to bring back the passion and heat they had before he brought up his nerves and now he’s not really sure how to get back there._ _ _

___Even lays down next to Isak now, fingers petting over Isak’s hair. “You still in?”_ _ _

___Isak nods, scooching forward to press his lips to Even’s as his answer. Even kisses back, fingers tucking Isak’s hair behind his ear._ _ _

___Isak rolls onto his back again, tugging Even with him by wrapping his arms around his middle. Even rolls on top of Isak, his full weight covering Isak from head to toe in a wonderfully warm way._ _ _

___Even’s legs slip to rest on either side of Isak’s hips, giving him leverage to grind his body down onto Isak’s in smooth little thrusts. The fire builds in Isak immediately, and he welcomes back the heat, kissing Even more dirtily, tongue sliding into Even’s mouth and fingers holding Even to him by the back of his neck._ _ _

___It’s not long before Even’s sneaking a hand between them and sliding it down Isak’s chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it’s wake. The kiss breaks as Even tilts his head to watch what he’s doing as he rests his hand over Isak’s obvious bulge, his eyes flitting up to meet Isak’s._ _ _

___It’s a silent request for permission, one Isak enthusiastically grants, if not just to get Even to kiss him again. And Even does, just as filthily as before, all tongue and hot breath as he skillfully undoes Isak’s pants and shoves his hand inside, gripping Isak so unexpectedly that Isak gasps loudly into Even’s mouth._ _ _

___It can practically _taste_ the smirk on Even’s lips, much less feel it as Even begins to pump him. It would be embarrassing how hard Isak was already if he could muster up the energy to care about anything other than how _good_ Even was making him feel. _ _ _

___The angle is awkward, though, and so Isak gives up his stake in Even’s hair to reach down and shove at his pants until he’s got them mostly down his thighs, cock free._ _ _

___Even takes this as his grand opportunity to make a show of kissing down Isak’s chest and begin to blow him._ _ _

___Isak’s hands fall back onto the mattress, unable to do anything more than take in the pure pleasure of having Even’s lips wrapped around him. Though he’s had this happen a few before at this point, he still can’t get over how _good_ it is, how good _he_ is. _ _ _

___Now that Even has Isak thoroughly distracted with the way he’s working him up and down with his mouth, Isak doesn’t notice Even reaching for the lube, but he does hear the _snick_ as Even opens it. _ _ _

___Isak lifts up slightly on his elbows to watch Even and his vision blurs at the sight of Even with his cock halfway down his throat. He steadies himself for a moment with a few careful breaths and then he’s watching Even set the bottle on Isak’s stomach and pour some out on his fingers._ _ _

___Butterflies instantly multiply inside Isak’s chest at the realization that this is happening, this is happening right now. Isak watches Even rub his slicked fingers together, spreading out the lube and heating it up after setting the bottle back on the blanket._ _ _

___“Babe, I’m going to need you to lift up,” Even says, and Isak melts at the petname. “Hand me a pillow.”_ _ _

___Isak cranes his body and reaches up to grab a pillow, handing it gently to Even. Even takes it with his clean hand and sets it next to Isak’s hips._ _ _

___“Lift up,” Even instructs and Isak does, stretching his back to lift up his hips so Even can slide the pillow underneath his lower back and hips._ _ _

___Even presses his clean hand then to the inside of Isak’s thigh, pushing his legs apart. Isak feels goosebumps raise on his skin at how exposed he suddenly feels knowing Even has full view of his most intimate areas._ _ _

___“Try to relax, yeah?” Even says, dry fingers tracing soothing patterns on the soft skin of his thigh._ _ _

___Isak nods, willing himself to settle and focus on anything but what is about to happen. Even leans up to press a kiss to the tip of Isak’s cock, using the distraction to trace a slick finger down Isak’s taint to circle his rim._ _ _

___Isak starts squirming immediately, the cool slick feeling on a place where not even he himself has touched flooding him with chills. Even slides his clean hand up Isak’s stomach, taking Isak’s tip fully into his mouth and then he’s pressing in with a slick middle finger all at the same time._ _ _

___The moan Isak gives is loud and broken as Even continues to press in, mouth sliding down his cock at the same time._ _ _

___It’s completely overwhelming and Isak fists the sheets, trying to find something to ground him. Even pulls his finger out, only to push back in and build a rhythm as Isak stretches around him._ _ _

___Even doesn’t ask before he’s pressing in a second finger, stretching out Isak’s rim and making him moan again, thighs trembling. Even pushes into the second knuckle, pausing there and pulling off Isak’s cock with a slick pop._ _ _

___“Tell me if you’re going to come,” Even says, voice rough from the abuse on his throat._ _ _

___Isak nods, fingers moving on instinct to right the blonde hair falling in Even’s face. Even smiles in thanks, eyes closing as Isak brushes his fingers through Even’s hair._ _ _

___Even begins to scissor his fingers, twisting them and stretching Isak, making him whine. Isak grips Even’s hair roughly._ _ _

___“Hold on,” Isak breathes, free arm slinging over his eyes as he works on steadying his breathing. “It...I need a moment.”_ _ _

___“Too much?” Even asks, fingers dancing over his ribs._ _ _

___“It hurts a little,” Isak mumbles, and Even presses soft kisses to the juncture of Isak’s hip and thigh._ _ _

___Isak tries to focus on the press of Even’s lips instead of the burning feeling from his fingers. Even continues to press kisses to the crease of Isak’s thigh, trailing kisses down his perineum until he’s flicking his tongue out over Isak’s rim._ _ _

___Immediately, Isak flings his arm away, eyes flying open, only to see a blonde head of hair between his thighs as Even licks around his fingers, tracing Isak’s rim._ _ _

___Isak begins squirming again, urging Even on and to begin moving again. Even catches on, twisting his fingers again and pumping them in and out, tongue soothing the stretch._ _ _

___“Don’t stop,” Isak breathes, both hands moving to Even’s hair now and holding him in place._ _ _

___Even, bless, doesn’t, only doubles his efforts and presses in his third finger. Isak moans and wraps his legs around Even’s shoulders, anything to keep Even this intimately close to him._ _ _

___It lasts for only a few more minutes before Isak recognizes that he’s going to come from this, just from Even playing with his ass. He tugs on Even’s hair and Even pulls up, face smudged with spit and lube and eyes glassy._ _ _

___“Ready, ‘m ready,” Isak says. “Please, do me now.”_ _ _

___Even laughs at that, at the desperation in Isak’s voice and he practically throws himself on top of Isak to kiss him. Isak grimaces slightly at the taste of lube on Even’s lips. Even claws his fingers against Isak’s scalp, making Isak groan into Even’s mouth._ _ _

___Even kisses Isak again, a soft, chaste peck before sitting up on Isak’s stomach and reaching for the box of condoms. Isak watches Even methodically open the new box and retrieve a foil packet._ _ _

___Even looks to Isak, as if to check in and make sure he’s still in this and Isak smiles at him, tracing his fingers over Even’s hip. Even returns his smile, bringing the condom packet to his mouth to tear open with his teeth._ _ _

___Even spits the corner of the packet out and then tears it the rest of the way open, extracting the small latex circle. Even breathes a puff of air on it, making the tip of it puff out._ _ _

___“Ready, baby?” Even asks, leaning down to kiss Isak._ _ _

___Isak nods, lips and noses brushing softly. Even presses one more kiss and then rubs his nose against Isak’s in silent communication that everything is going to be okay._ _ _

___Even sits up pumps himself a few times, then rolls the condom on. Isak watches him grab the lube and slick himself up again. Even settles himself between Isak’s legs, lifting up Isak’s thighs to move Isak how he wants him._ _ _

___Isak lets himself be malleable to Even, lets him take him however he wants. Even folds Isak’s legs back, and Isak blushes at how he’s presenting himself to Even now._ _ _

___“Is this okay?” Even asks and Isak nods._ _ _

___“Can you...can you kiss me?” Isak asks and Even nods, leaning down to press their lips together._ _ _

___Isak wraps his legs around Even’s middle, allowing Even to fall down on top of him, chest to chest. Even takes one of his hands and reaches down to arrange himself at Isak’s entrance._ _ _

___Isak feels it pressing against him and he bites Even’s bottom lip to tell him he’s ready, knowing his words will fail him. Even begins pressing inside and Isak gasps, mouth falling open and brow furrowing._ _ _

___Even continues kissing Isak, swallowing every gasp and moan he gives until he’s fully seated. It’s a lot, having Even inside him, almost completely overwhelming. Isak never wants to feel anything else._ _ _

___“Move, fuck,” Isak gasps, eyes opening to stare pleadingly at Even. “Please.”_ _ _

___And so Even does, pulling back to rock into Isak, setting Isak’s whole being on fire. It’s so good, Isak forgets how to think or how to feel anything else other than this extreme, intense _pleasure._ _ _ _

___Even’s always been tactile, they both have._ _ _

___But it really blows Isak’s mind (in the best way) that he’s still like this, even now._ _ _

___It’s really hot and feels so _possessive._ It turns Isak on so much. _ _ _

___Even holds steady to Isak’s face, kissing him and taking him apart as he continues to rock into him. Isak is absolute putty in his hands, unable to do more than close his eyes and gasp out moans as Even kisses his cheeks and neck, fingers rubbing his cheekbone and thumb snagging on his lips._ _ _

___Isak isn’t going to last._ _ _

___“Faster,” Isak gasps, Even sucking harshly on his neck._ _ _

___Even listens, doubling his efforts and thrusting into Isak harder and faster. Isak moans loudly and Even bites at his neck, making Isak drag his nails down Even’s back. Even moans, then, hot breath on Isak’s neck making him shiver._ _ _

___“Close,” Isak breathes and Even kisses up his throat until he’s facing Isak again._ _ _

___“Same,” Even says. “Come with me.”_ _ _

___Isak feels the heat curling hotter and brighter in his abdomen, toes beginning to curl as his balls draw up._ _ _

___“Tell me when,” Isak says, voice ragged and raspy._ _ _

___Even stretches his hand up to his mouth, spitting in it harshly and then reaches down and starts pumping Isak quickly. Isak jolts between Even’s thrusts and the pumps of his fist, no matter where he moves, he meets intense pleasure._ _ _

___“Now,” Even says, kissing Isak again and Isak lets go._ _ _

___Isak’s orgasm hits him so powerfully that he nearly blacks out. He feels it in every cell of his being, from his fingertips to his toes. It zings down his spine and raises goosebumps all over his skin. He’s not really sure if he says anything, but he’s pretty sure he can taste Even’s name on his lips._ _ _

___Even comes with him, Isak can feel him pulsing and tensing inside him and above him. Even kisses him through it, breathing soft curses into Isak’s mouth._ _ _

___Even slows down after they ride out their orgasms, hesitant to pull out until Isak nods to him. Even pulls out delicately, kissing all over Isak’s face to distract him from the loss and Isak winces only a little, covering it with a smile as Even kisses the tip of his nose._ _ _

___Even lifts up and Isak misses the weight and heat of Even’s body on his acutely. Even pulls off the condom, getting up to saunder to the bathroom. Isak can hear water running and he watches as Even returns seconds later with a wet towel._ _ _

___It’s only then that Isak notices the come painting his chest and stomach. He wasn’t ever aware he could even come that much._ _ _

___Even cleans him up gently, running the towel down his skin and then between his cheeks. Isak feels properly cared for._ _ _

___Even tosses the towel on the floor and carelessly brushes the rest of their supplies onto the floor as well. He lifts the covers and helps Isak underneath them, settling in next to him. They watch each other for a while, fingers dancing over each other’s hair and faces._ _ _

___“How many Isak and Even’s do you think are lying just like this?” Even asks when they’re laying together afterwards._ _ _

___Isak stares at Even, admiring the soft edges to him as he strokes over his cheek, Even’s own fingers playing with his curling hair._ _ _

___“Infinite,” Isak whispers because he just _knows_ that no matter what universe they’re in, the way he’s feeling right now and the way Even’s looking at him is too powerful and intense not to transcend parallel universes. _ _ _

____**Fin.** _ _ _ _


	2. Part II - Bottom Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got a comment that in the scene, it's actually bottom Even, and after re-watching it, I agree. Personally, I imagined Isak bottoming, but after reading that comment, I had to write this out because I like this scenario as well. 
> 
> I used a lot of the same stuff from the original fic and basically just changed a lot of the logistics to make it bottom!Even. I liked the original story so I didn't change a lot of that stuff. I basically just started changing stuff after Even asked if Isak would feel more comfortable if he topped.

__While the view is amazing, at the same time Isak feels that the elevator really doesn’t need to move _this slow._ He’s jittery, has been since Even told him he wanted to check into a _‘fucking suite’,_ and the slowness of this ride is not helping. Neither is this close proximity to Even. _ _

__Isak loves being close to Even, that’s not really the problem. It’s more that this closeness added to the… _implications_ of a hotel room are just...a lot to take in right now. _ _

__Just twenty minutes ago, Isak was overwhelmed with coming out to his mom in a text, and an hour before that, it was consumed by a physics test. No where on his radar for today was… _this. _Or even the prospect of _this._ ___ _

____Isak knows how he feels about Even. He knows and understands that this is way more intense and real than anything he could have ever imagined feeling. He realizes that this is the real deal here and learning that Even feels the same way about him is...heavy._ _ _ _

____Even’s saying something, Isak can’t be sure what, all he’s capable of focusing on is the cool handrail under his hands._ _ _ _

____Then Even pulls him in and he kisses him on the cheek, soft and sweet and Isak immediately leans into it, putty in Even’s hands. Then they hug and Isak can feel the intensity building in him even with such a sweet and innocent gesture._ _ _ _

____They pull apart and stare at each other, and it almost feels like a challenge. Isak raises his eyebrows at Even, challenging him to be the one to break first, to lean in and kiss him first._ _ _ _

____But it’s actually Isak who breaks not seconds later, leaning in and Even follows immediately, lips meeting and it burns it’s so good. They pull back before it gets out of hand, the elevator dinging seconds later._ _ _ _

____Even leads them out, hand tight and secure around Isak’s and they find their room without a hitch. Even places the key in the scanner and unlocks the door, pushing it open and pulling Isak along with him as he enters their suite._ _ _ _

____Isak takes it all in - the pristine white of the furniture and walls, the sweet clean smell in the air, the huge, plush bed._ _ _ _

____Even drops Isak’s hand momentarily to take off his backpack and coat, dropping them on chair before stepping out of his shoes and then continuing farther into the room. Isak follows suit, unsure what they’re meant to do now._ _ _ _

____“This is fucking awesome,” Even says, turning his head to grin at Isak reaching out to him as his eyebrows flick upwards._ _ _ _

____Isak nods, a nervous laugh bubbling from his lips as he eyes the large bed again, wondering just what exactly Even is expecting of him here._ _ _ _

____They’d shared a bed many times now, that part isn’t weird, but it isn’t even dark yet - barely even dinner time. They have _hours_ before it’s an acceptable time to turn in and so...Isak begins to feel himself getting anxious._ _ _ _

____Even notices immediately, _of course._ He’s always been so intune to Isak and his feelings it was a bit uncanny. Even comes into Isak space and places his hands on either side of Isak’s neck, thumbs tilting his chin up. _ _ _ _

____“Hey,” Even says softly, his voice already easing some of the tension building inside Isak. “No stress, yeah? I’m not going to pressure you into anything here. Just because you came here with me was not at all an agreement to anything else. All I want is to be able to spend time with you, away from everything.”_ _ _ _

____Isak nods, closing his eyes and exhaling. He presses his forehead to Even’s, allowing that to calm him more, his hands coming up to twine in Even’s hair._ _ _ _

____“I want to be with you,” Isak whispers, pulling back to look Even in the eyes._ _ _ _

____Even cocks his head and raises his eyebrows curiously._ _ _ _

____“Something tells me you mean more than just hanging out here all night, clothes on,” Even says and Isak laughs nervously, unaware of how to ask for what he wants._ _ _ _

____“I know we’ve… _done stuff ...before and I...I’ve loved that. I just...we haven’t... we haven’t…” Isak stops there, unable to come up with the proper wording.__ _ _ _

_____“Had sex?” Even supplies and Isak immediately blushes, eyes falling to the floor._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah,” Isak mumbles, licking his lips, even more embarrassed by how embarrassed this is making him feel._ _ _ _ _

_____Bravely, Isak looks back up, meeting Even’s gaze and he’s surprised to find nothing but soft understanding on Even’s face._ _ _ _ _

_____“I care about you so much, Isak,” Even says. “Obviously I want to be able to express how I feel in every way I can, but I don’t want to have sex if you’re not ready for that. We go at your pace, Isak.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Isak nods, chest loosening and relief flooding his veins. Even is so good to him, too good. Isak has never felt so safe with anyone._ _ _ _ _

_____He understands now, knows it with the way he feels instantly at ease with Even that he wants this, that he’s ready to give himself to Even in this way. He knows Even will protect him and be good to him._ _ _ _ _

_____“I want to, though,” Isak says. “I’m ready.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Even’s breath visibly hitches and he traces a thumb over Isak’s cheek. “Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Isak nods and then leans in and kisses Even, as if to further prove his point. Even kisses him back, holding Isak to him as he parts his lips._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak takes the initiative and starts moving them towards the bed, pushing Even backwards and praying they don’t fall. They make it to the bed without any near death experiences, and they stop when the backs of Even’s legs hit the bed frame._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak feels warm, warm from the kiss and warm from still having so many layers of clothing on. He thinks it’s about time they start shedding layers, and he starts tugging at Even’s sweatshirt first, trying to nonverbally communicate this plan of action to Even._ _ _ _ _

_____Even gets the memo and pulls back to tear off his sweatshirt, his undershirt coming off along with it and then he’s helping Isak with his as Isak plucks off his snapback. Even’s own hat had fallen off with his top, his hair beautifully mussed, in a sure mirror of Isak’s own messy hair._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak raises his arms so Even can fully remove his shirts and then they’re kissing again, tongues meeting with their lips. Isak drags his fingers down Even’s bare back, pads of his fingers trailing down the notches of his spine. Even hums against Isak’s mouth and Isak swallows the sound and boldly tucks his hands in the back pockets of Even’s jeans._ _ _ _ _

_____Even squeezes Isak’s hips and then pushes him backwards, causing him to fall back on the mattress. Even follows him, quickly straddling Isak and bending down to kiss him softly, lips slowing to gentle pecks until he trails kisses down Isak’s jaw to suck at his neck._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak moans and opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment as Even continues to work a bruise into the sensitive skin under Isak’s ear. Isak fists Even’s hair, gripping tight as his toes curl in his socks._ _ _ _ _

_____“Even,” Isak breathes, pulling back on Even’s hair to get him to look at him._ _ _ _ _

_____Even does and smiles at Isak, fingers tracing over his cheek gently. “You’re so beautiful.” Even whispers, kissing Isak softly._ _ _ _ _

_____When he pulls back, Isak rests a hand on Even’s shoulder and rubs his thumb in a circle as he contemplates what he wants to say. “I’m nervous.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Even’s smile grows, carving dimples into his cheeks. He sits up on Isak’s hips, hands holding Isak’s sides. It shouldn’t feel so comfortable, what with Even’s ass directly over Isak’s hardening cock, but it feels strangely soothing._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’d tell you not to be, but I know that’s not going to make you not feel the way you do,” Even says. “What would make you feel less nervous?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Um, I don’t really know?” Isak says, taking his own hands to cover Even’s, needing to feel close to him._ _ _ _ _

_____“Would you feel less nervous if you topped?” Even asks point blank and Isak’s knee jerk reaction is to shake his head._ _ _ _ _

_____Yet Isak considers that for a moment, imagines what it would be like taking Even apart and being in complete control. It honestly makes him more nervous._ _ _ _ _

_____“I...I don’t know,” Isak says, voice coming out small._ _ _ _ _

_____“I want you to feel comfortable, yeah?” Even says, reaching to hold Isak’s face. “What if I ride you?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Now, there’s a thought._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak lets this new picture roll around in his head for a few moments and he likes where the idea takes him. He likes that Even would still be in control, but Isak would also get to share in that more so than if he were to bottom._ _ _ _ _

_____“I think...yeah,” Isak says and leans up to kiss Even again. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay, then,” Even says with a grin._ _ _ _ _

_____“Does it matter to you?” Isak asks, suddenly reluctant that Even’s not getting any say in this._ _ _ _ _

_____“Honestly, not at all,” Even says. “This is about you and what you need. I’m easy.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Isak smiles shyly, never having felt someone care so much about his feelings and needs before and it’s heavy. He lifts his chin, silently asking for another kiss and Even leans in almost immediately._ _ _ _ _

_____They kiss for a while, wrapped up in the tension and suspense that’s building for what’s about to happen._ _ _ _ _

_____Eventually, it slows, though, Even trading his passionate kisses for gentle, quick pecks until he’s pulled back completely, although still in Isak’s space._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____“So,” Even says and squeezes Isak’s sides. “I’m going to grab the stuff and then we can kind of walk through it? Does that sound okay?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Isak nods and Even leans down to kiss Isak swiftly before swinging off him and off the bed. Isak curls on his side to watch Even walk over to his backpack, only slightly concerned that Even just casually has that stuff in his backpack._ _ _ _ _

_____Even climbs back on the bed, mattress dipping with his added weight and he sets the two items in his hands on the mattress, sitting cross-legged next to Isak. Both objects are familiar to Isak, though only through Eskild dropping some off outside his room in the form of a ‘Welcome to the Gay Community’ care package. Isak eyes the bottle first, wondering when exactly Even got this - if he’d bought it specifically for _them_ to use or if he had it already. _ _ _ _ _

_____Even picks up the lube and holds it out for Isak to take. Isak does and examines the bottle more closely as Even begins to speak._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m going to have to be prepped first, otherwise it’s going to hurt like a bitch,” Even says and Isak scrunches up his face at that comment. “Either you can do that or I can.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Isak hesitates, pondering if he really wants to take that aspect on or not. He gets the general gist of it, can recall what he’s seen in porn, but at the same time, this is the real deal and what if he fucks it up?_ _ _ _ _

_____“You can’t really do it wrong,” Even says calmly, as if to read Isak’s mind. “As long as you take it easy and work your way up to it, it’ll be fine.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Isak nods, Even’s words putting him at ease and he suddenly feels a lot more confindent. “Yeah, uh, I’ll do it then.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Awesome,” Even says._ _ _ _ _

_____Then he’s taking off his pants._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak watches Even undo his jeans and start to drag them down his thighs, taking his boxers along with them. With every inch of skin revealed, Isak’s mouth gets more and more dry._ _ _ _ _

_____And it’s not like this is the first time Isak’s been presented with Even’s naked body, not at all. It’s just...the _sheer beauty_ of it, no matter how corny that sounds never ceases to amaze Isak. _ _ _ _ _

_____Even tugs his pants off all the way, unceremoniously dropping them and his socks onto the floor and then flopping down on the bed next to where Isak is now sitting and starts lazily stroking himself._ _ _ _ _

_____Even looks sideways at Isak, giving him one of those signature eyebrow raises, which Isak takes to mean the ball is now in his court. So he decides to manuever himself into a more useful position, Even catching on and spreading his legs for him as if on cue._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak settles between Even’s thighs, suddenly overwhelmed with nerves again at seeing Even so vulnerable like this, though none of that shows on Even’s face. In fact, he looks completely calm, cocky, even._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey,” Even says, reaching to brush his fingers over Isak’s wrist. “No stress.”_ _ _ _ _

_____That calms Isak, and he reaches for the bottle of lube, uncapping it with slightly shaking hands and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. Even watches him intently, then spreads himself out even more, giving Isak a clearer view of what he’s about to do._ _ _ _ _

_____Then he’s going for it, reaching forward and pressing the first finger to Even’s rim. He gives easily enough, body willing and oh, so warm. Isak hadn’t expected it to feel so slick and warm._ _ _ _ _

_____And then there’s the sounds Even makes. Just at this first push he’s already moaning softly, his mouth hanging open and eyes dead focused on Isak. Isak pauses, waiting for a signal from Even._ _ _ _ _

_____He gets it after a second, Even nodding and folding both arms behind his head like he’s truly thoroughly enjoying this. Isak takes this as permission to go for it now and he adds a second finger, not pausing for longer than a few seconds before he begins to move._ _ _ _ _

_____Even moans rather loudly, hand flying down to grip Isak’s wrist. Isak freezes, worried he’s hurt him, but Even just shakes his head slightly._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re fine, it’s just a lot. Give me a sec,” Even explains, voice a bit forced._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak nods, waiting until Even’s breathing evens out again and he loosens his grip on Isak’s wrist. Isak begins twisting his fingers, spreading them slightly as he drags them in and out. He’s not exactly sure what the best way to do this is, but he figures Even will direct him if necessary._ _ _ _ _

_____After a few minutes of Isak working his two fingers into Even, Even asks for another. Isak pauses for a second to check if he’s being honest, then presses in his third finger._ _ _ _ _

_____Even’s reaction is immediate, his body tensing as he moans again. Isak waits this time instead of rushing, not wanting to overwhelm Even again. Even gives him the go ahead after a moment and Isak starts pumping his fingers in and out, curling and twisting them every so often._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m...I’m good. Let’s, yeah, let’s go,” Even gasps, shoving at Isak’s hand and sitting up to reach for the box of condoms._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak watches Even open the new box and fish out a latex square, tearing it open. Even extracts the small latex circle and breathes a puff of air on it, making the tip of it puff out._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ready, baby?” Even asks, reaching out to Isak, and it’s then at Isak realizes he’s still got his jeans on._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak scrambles to remove them, fumbling with the button because his fingers are still lubed and so he wipes him on the blankets. Once he’s got his pants undone, he shoves them down to his knees, taking his boxers with._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak maneuvers to remove the rest of his clothes, shoving them to the floor and then meeting Even for a kiss. Even reaches down and takes Isak in his hand, mid kiss, pumping him a few times before pulling back._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak watches Even roll the condom onto him, then reaches for the lube and slicks himself up. They make eye contact then, smiling at each other before kissing again._ _ _ _ _

_____At some point, Isak falls backwards against the pillows and Even quickly straddles him. They continue to kiss as Even readies himself, holding Isak at the base and placing him at his entrance._ _ _ _ _

_____Then Even’s lowering himself onto Isak and it’s the single greatest more all consuming thing Isak has ever felt._ _ _ _ _

_____He thinks he may black out._ _ _ _ _

_____Even goes slow, gasping into Isak’s mouth until he’s fully seated, holding still as Isak holds his hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh there._ _ _ _ _

_____“You good?” Isak asks, not trusting his voice to raise above a whisper._ _ _ _ _

_____Even nods, opening his eyes to show the pupils blown in pleasure, his cheeks flushed._ _ _ _ _

_____“Fuck, move,” Isak breathes, staring pleadingly at Even. “Please.”_ _ _ _ _

_____And so Even does, legs shifting for leverage to lift himself up. As soon as he’s squatting so just the tip is inside, ready to slip out, he falls back down. It’s so good, Isak forgets how to think or how to feel anything else other than this extreme, intense _pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Even continues to do this, setting a rhythm of bouncing up and down, but he never lifts more than his hips, instead focusing most of his attention on kissing Isak._ _ _ _ _

_____And Even’s always been tactile, they both have._ _ _ _ _

_____But it really blows Isak’s mind (in the best way) that he’s still like this, even now._ _ _ _ _

_____It’s really hot and feels so _possessive._ It turns Isak on so much. _ _ _ _ _

_____Even holds steady to Isak’s face, kissing him and taking him apart as he continues to ride him, completely in control. Isak is absolute putty in his hands, unable to do more than close his eyes and gasp out moans as Even kisses his cheeks and neck, fingers rubbing his cheekbone and thumb snagging on his lips._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak isn’t going to last._ _ _ _ _

_____“Faster,” Isak gasps, Even sucking harshly on his neck._ _ _ _ _

_____Even listens, doubling his efforts and riding Isak harder and faster. Isak moans loudly and Even bites at his neck, making Isak drag his nails down Even’s back. Even moans, then, hot breath on Isak’s neck making him shiver._ _ _ _ _

_____“I...fuck, I c-can’t anymore,” Even gasps, brow furrowed and sweaty._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak understands and he grips Even’s waist and helps him roll off and onto the mattress. Isak feels the loss acutely, and he’s quick to move back into position._ _ _ _ _

_____Even spreads his legs, grabbing under his own thighs to allow Isak to fit behind him. Isak positions himself at Even’s entrance, rubbing his thumb over his rim quickly to check that he’s still sufficiently lubricated._ _ _ _ _

_____He is, so Isak doesn’t waste anymore time before thrusting forward and entering him again. The instant smooth heat nearly makes him come on the spot, but he pauses and allows them both a moment to settle before starting again._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak looks down at Even then, taking in the look of complete bliss on his face. Even can barely focus on Isak, his eyes glassy and blissed out._ _ _ _ _

_____“Close,” Isak breathes and he kisses Even messily, his thrusts becoming more erratic._ _ _ _ _

_____“Same,” Even breathes, face screwed up in pleasure._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak feels the heat curling hotter and brighter in his abdomen, toes beginning to curl as his balls draw up._ _ _ _ _

_____“Tell me when,” Isak says, voice ragged and raspy as he reaches for Even’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts._ _ _ _ _

_____“Now,” Even says, leaning up to kiss Isak and Isak lets go._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak’s orgasm hits him so powerfully that he nearly blacks out. He feels it in every cell of his being, from his fingertips to his toes. It zings down his spine and raises goosebumps all over his skin. He’s not really sure if he says anything, but he’s pretty sure he can taste Even’s name on his lips._ _ _ _ _

_____Even comes with him, Isak can feel him tensing and tightening around him and under him. Even kisses him through it, breathing soft curses into Isak’s mouth._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak slows down after they ride out their orgasms, kissing Even again to distract him as he pulls out. Even hisses quietly, kissing Isak harder once he’s completely pulled out._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’ll be right back,” Isak says, dropping one more kiss to Even’s lips before climbing off the bed to step into the bathroom._ _ _ _ _

_____There, he tugs off the condom and drops it into the trash bin. Then he grabs a towel, wetting it in the sink. He figures they’ve made a mess and he should probably clean Even up a bit._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak comes back to the bed, settling next to Even and then gently cleaning up the mess on his chest and groin. Even watches him with a soft expression on his face as he does this, making Isak feel a little self conscious._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak tosses the towel on the floor and carelessly brushes the rest of their supplies onto the floor as well. Even then lifts the covers and helps Isak underneath them, settling in next to him. They watch each other for a while, fingers dancing over each other’s hair and faces._ _ _ _ _

_____“How many Isak and Even’s do you think are lying just like this?” Even asks when they’re laying together afterwards._ _ _ _ _

_____Isak stares at Even, admiring the soft edges to him as he strokes over his cheek, Even’s own fingers playing with his curling hair._ _ _ _ _

_____“Infinite,” Isak whispers because he just _knows_ that no matter what universe they’re in, the way he’s feeling right now and the way Even’s looking at him is too powerful and intense not to transcend parallel universes. _ _ _ _ _

______**Fin.** _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Which version did you like better? :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I don’t know how y’all feel but I really needed a consent talk in here because all we’ve ever seen on the show is them rushing into sexy time things and I really wanted to see them talk about it a little before just jumping in, especially for this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Share your thoughts :)
> 
> EDIT: see Part II if you would like to read the same fic but with Bottom!Even! :)


End file.
